yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Koharu Izaki
Koharu Izaki is a supporting character from the yuri manga "Shitsurakuen". She is Sora Himoto's first owned weapon. Gentle, shy and hard worker. She's good at cooking. Yuri Feats * Bringing the pinkie of her right hand close to a kiss she made a promise with Sora, she was absent-mined for a bit. * After Sora's first victory of an Exaclan battle resulted in transferring her ownership to Sora, she hurried to her lap crying happily. Following the rules Exaclan she vowed her heart and body as Sora's, and she'll do her best to serve Sora-sama, for example like waking her her up every day, it doesn't trouble her at all because she regards that she's owned by her for Sora has won the game and became her owner. * For hearing Sora's promise of protection on the way to the classroom one morning she was so shy that she stopped walking for a second. * To achieve the goal of Sora to save all the girls of the academy she urged her to make a vow with Tomoko. * Sometimes she make Sora lovely sweets in a basket for her to eat during lunchbreak. * To prove to Sora that she have the proof of ownership on her chest; she took off the buttons of her inner uniform with great shyness that she sweat a lot; it gave sora the feeling that she have done something bad. * It brings her happiness to be saved by Sora, and she feels that she's fine as long as she can help her. * When she was cuddled by Sora she had a daydream which made her burn with embarrassment; of Sora hugging her all night, and promising her that she's not letting her sleep. * One night, after she made food for Sora as usual, she blushed when Sora mentioned that when she do this she seems like her lovely wife. * The reason why she's devoting herself to Sora is because she got captivated by her and made her want to be with Sora, she can't really explain it but she felt a huge power in her, something that makes her believe in her, and makes her feel that she'll be alright if she's with her, she said that to Yuki while touching Sora's sleepy head gently. * In order to heal Sora's finger when she was cutting an apple edge rabbit-like, she licked and sucked it passionately for her that she couldn't stop. * While unchaining Sora and Date she had a daydream which made her sizzle with shyness about being all bounded with Sora's chain who she won't let her escape, referring to her as her Koharu. * Confessing her bed time fantasy of Sora while she was being put in a hypnosis state by Yuki: Sora eneters her room with a deep facial expression, quietly undoes her collar and pushes her down to her bed, she takes off Koharu's clothes and pulls her tight like a beast. Before her speech was interrupted by Yuki. * The fantasy she had when she went to buy a drink for Sora and herself: Sora using one hand to grab her hand the other on her breast, whispering that her drink is right there, and asked her to let her drink for she ran hard for her. * The seal of her weapon is proof that Sora will protect the girls from Iwahijiri, the fact that this proof is on her weapon is in turn, proof that the girls will support Sora on her charge down that direct path, that they'll be at her side, giving her strength, it's proof that the girls including herself have the right to walk beside her, proof that it's her duty. * Alone she cries quietly calling Sora's name believing that she'll save her again from the male domination. *The previous school grounds were borrowed and the wedding ceremony of Sora and Tsuki was held there, she said in that time that she really loved Sora, and it wasn't just a crush, she confessed her love with expressly tears. Gallery 35897-1020152192.jpg 35897-1077124834.jpg 35897-1227779585.jpg 35897-1308784034.jpg 35897-1511521908.jpg 35897-1593169785.jpg 35897-1615113380.jpg 35897-1678060006.jpg 35897-1735290137.jpg 35897-191570465.jpg 35897-2027797434.jpg 35897-2056390533.jpg 35897-21208016.jpg 35897-288463704.jpg 35897-294213764.jpg 35897-467733481.jpg 35897-663333684.jpg 35897-972047592.jpg 35897-992410065.jpg Shitsurakuen 4.5 6-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 5 7-1.jpg Shitsurakuen 16.5 5-1.jpg Shitsurakuen_24_35-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Moe Category:Shitsurakuen